


Wings of Vengance, Take Flight

by TheSecondSpiral



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: AU Canon Divergence, Angst, Eikichi POV, Hiroki Charecter Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondSpiral/pseuds/TheSecondSpiral
Summary: Hiroki watches his best friend die in front of him and has an appropriate reaction.
Relationships: Hiroki Sugimoto/Yasou Inoe
Kudos: 1





	Wings of Vengance, Take Flight

Wind rattled back and forth as the group met face to face with an executive.

It was a scary sight to behold, the man had long blond hair and a muscular build. He was cackling like a madman.

However Eikichi was no longer scared of such things, or at least if he was he was hopefully not showing it on his face.

"Please, please, I'll try again I promise." Yasou crawled to the floor in pain from his injuries.

From underneath the madmans mask, Eikichi could sense a smile.

Suddenly a fire cut forth underoot as Yasou suddenly burnt to ash.

Maya shrieked in fear and the group crawled back, one thought crossed Eikichi's mind.

"This man is going to kill me. I am going to die."

He gulped down sweat.

Suddenly a young man in a blue overcoat rushed to the body.

"Yasou. Yasou" the man cried out.

Eikichi immediately recognized the voice as Hiroki, the middle-school bully he beat up two hours ago. Why he was here? Eikichi had no clue.

He was working under Yasou after all. 

Hiroki kneeled over Yasou's body, shaking and crying.

"Yasou, are you alright." Hiroki weeped out.

Yasou's hand moved up Hiroki's face.

"I'm dying" he said unnaturally calmly.

"No you're not!" Hiroki bellowed out "I, I, I won't let you." He hollered and sobbed for another second, desperately trying to pick Yasou up.

Yasou's body went limp. He let out one final word "You were a good friend Hiroki."

Hiroki collapsed into tears.

Silence washed over the arena.

The masked man, who had been silent the whole time, as everyone else had been began to laugh.

"Looks like your pathetic friend kicked the bucket."

"Yasou wasn't pathetic."

Hiroki stood up.

The wind began to howl. 

"Yasou wasn't pathetic! Not like me! Not like the coward who was too scared to help! Not like the loser who lost every fight he's ever been in and still thought he was hot enough shit to fight the man he lost each of 'm too because of a dumb rumor! Not like the utter moron who should've died in his place! Yasou was not pathetic! "

Bright light engulfed Hiroki as what appeared to the a shadowy version of Eikichi's own Persona Rhadamanthus that Hiroki used flew up above him. It suddenly shrieked in pain, growing white wings, it tore off it's face unveiling another one behind, faceless with a split in the middle, the rest of it's body broke of too replacing the car like tracksuit with a strange red and blue splitsuit. The Persona began to speak.

"I am thou thou art I. I am Icarus of the Chariot Arcana. May your fate ever be in your own hands and take your wrath upon the wicked."

The persona disappeared.

Hiroki punched the masked man square in the jaw.

Of course the masked man fought back, and the group was forced to retreat, but it was an impressive feat while it happened.

"So I guess were on the same team now" Eikichi held out his hand to Hiroki.

Hiroki smiled "I mean, it probably couldn't hurt."


End file.
